


Amarti mi consola

by beesp



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: Orietta torna a casa dal suo Osvaldo dopo le serate del Festival.
Relationships: Orietta Berti/Osvaldo Paterlini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Amarti mi consola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/gifts).



> Vi prego, non fatemi finire in carcere per questa fanfiction.

Quando la vede attraversare la soglia di casa, è come se si unissero tutti gli istanti in cui Berta è tornata da lui. Saluta con la sua voce melodiosa e calda, “Valdo mio!” lo chiama, un sorriso che le riempie tutto il volto.

_Berta sua_ , pensa, e gli si riscalda il petto, come ogni volta.

La vista è fiaccata ma lui Berta l’ha sempre scorta a colpo d’occhio, come una fiaccola nel buio.

C’erano state lunghe notti senza di lei, i primi anni di matrimonio, svuotato il letto della sua vicinanza, calorosa e luminosa anche mentre dormiva e spesso prorompeva in risate contagiose. Lunghe notti quando i bambini la cercavano, e lui li stringeva nel letto matrimoniale tinto della luce fredda della luna. E lunghe notti insonni di vecchiaia, malinconiche e sole.

La sua Berta entra dalla porta e sembra che tutto si rianimi, anche lui, già trasformato in un oggetto di quella casa che pare attendere l’ingranaggio mancante per mettersi in moto.

La sua Berta corre da lui, i suoi capelli una nuvoletta di fuoco, lo stringe ad infondergli tutta la sua vitalità.

L’ha guardata sul palco, l’amore e la dedizione che gli ha promesso il giorno del loro matrimonio - promessa che era stato facile indossare e non infrangere - che le esplodevano dagli occhi e dalla faccia. La sua Berta canta dell’amore che li unisce e che ha generato tutto ciò che hanno avuto e di cui godono ancora. Si sente stretto da quell’abbraccio, a distanza, non importa.

Quando torna da lui, allora, le stringe le braccia attorno, se la tiene tutta per sé, e lei sa, e lui sa, sanno insieme che non c’è neanche bisogno delle parole per ricordarsi che la musica, le voci, le strette, i baci, è tutto dedicato e, anzi, trova la sua origine in quell’amore.

Si è guardato allo specchio.

Non è che non si riconosca; anzi, se ficca gli occhi bene, riesce anche a tracciare i percorsi degli anni e delle rughe sulla sua pelle; si riconosce benissimo, rintraccia tutta la storia sul suo viso; è che vorrebbe indietro un po’ di vigore - più che la bellezza - per non lasciare sempre tutto il peso della forza alla sua Berta.

Lui, compagno, fan, sostenitore della donna più incredibile che avesse mai incontrato, aveva in realtà demandato alle energie di lei quasi ogni cosa. Perché Berta avrebbe potuto far muovere l’universo intero.

Rinsecchito, si figura, rinsecchito, poco loquace, stanco, anzi esausto, un peso per la sua Berta.

Invece lei arriva e lo stringe e lo tocca tutto, a rassicurarsi che non abbia perso nessun pezzo in sua assenza, e si sente di nuovo integro.

È sempre stato così, anche quando era più giovane e forte.

Con Berta è tutto, insieme, sempre.

La sua Berta, intonando acuti e ridendo, cammina con i suoi passettini cauti verso la camera da letto, dove canta la sua canzone e la infarcisce del suo nome, _Valdo_...

E pensa che se Dio esiste, deve aver creato un Paradiso - per lui - non troppo diverso da questo.


End file.
